Perdona si te llamo papá
by Alelovelove
Summary: la hija de ZoNa se une a la tripulación, y crece rápidamnete bajo el odio inromplible se su padre. además, Nami ya no etsá con ellos ¿qué relación habrá entre la muerte de Nami y el odio que Zorro le tiene a su hija? ZoNa CAPITULO 5¡
1. Chapter 1

_**Zorro odia a su hija por algo que por lo visto debió de hacer mal. El resultado, toda la tripulación sufre, y en especial padre e hija. La chica, que es apodada Roji por ser pelirroja no puede dejar de ver a Zorro como su padre, y a consecuencia de como la trata este, ella cree que eso es el amor paternal.**_

_**Conflictos, confusión y dolor en esta historia original que no se de dónde me la saque´XD**_

_**Mi primer fic de ZoNa, espero que lo disfruten. ^¨^**_

_**Si les gusta, no duden en comentar plis¡ cualquier review, bueno o malo, será bien recibido.**_

**Capítulo 1 – embarazo**

Los jadeos llenaban el pequeño cuarto e intensificaban el placer. En conjunto con unas mejillas que llevaban durante toda la noche encendidas y el sube y baja del movimiento de sus cuerpos al frotarse hacían evidente lo que estaba ocurriendo.

La pelirroja estaba al galope del peliverde, quien se sentía repleto de euforia. La fuerza con la que embestía la muchacha inconscientemente le hacía contratacar con más brío todavía. La cama no dejaba de ser el campo de batalla de dos luchadores que ansiaban superar al otro.

Y en aquella guerra, el destino rigió la perdición del macho dominante. No por ser más débil, ni por haber perdido el ritmo. Simplemente, había advertido que la chica, con cada estocada que daba, más cansada se hacía, por lo que supuso que ya era hora de poner punto final por el momento.

Dejó de moverse con brusquedad, pero solo consiguió que la pelirroja metiera más guerra, sofocándose más de lo que ya estaba.

Inútilmente, trató de pararla con los brazos, pero le fallaban las fuerzas.

_ Na… Nami…- fue inútil, solo logró pronunciar su nombre con un hilillo de voz tan leve que fue sordo para los oídos de la chica.

Después de todo, él también estaba agotado y tanto gemido lo había dejado sin voz.

Extrajo fuerzas de flaqueza y consiguió tumbar a la chica a su lado, la cual no ejerció fuerza alguna por el puro agotamiento.

Aun con las mejillas de un tono rojo chillón y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, su suspiro de alivio sonó como un orgasmo muy bien logrado.

Después de eso, el ritmo de su corazón retornó poco a poco a la normalidad, a la vez que su respiración.

Cuando se vio capacitada para hablar, tragó saliva, abrió los ojos mostrando un rostro iracundo y se dirigió a su compañero.

_ eres… un be… bestia….Zo…Zorro…- consiguió gruñirle sin dejar de jadear.

El chico no pareció molesto, al contrario, se lo tomó como una gracia.

_ tú misma dijiste que querías perder unos kilitos… ¿este deporte no ha sido suficiente?- y buscó con las manos la cadera desnuda de su amante, cuando la tuvo a su alcance, comenzó a palparla, provocándole un deseo excitante a la aludida que volvió a gemir._ yo creo que has perdido bastante…

La chica le hizo callar de un beso apasionado y repentino. Ambos entrelazaron sus lenguas y bebieron del otro, dejándose llevar. Rodaron un poco más por la cama y la chica recuperó su puesto encima del peliverde. Le besó los pectorales con ansia y siguió bajando… buscando y rebuscando la parte deseada.

Pero el chico le paró las manos y sin hacer mucha fuerza le hizo volver sobre sus pasos hasta rencontrarse al alcance de sus ojos.

_ calma, tigresa… sabes perfectamente que cuando empiezas ya no puedo parar- dijo con voz peligrosamente sensual y asiendo con fuerza las muñecas de la chica con sus propias manos.

_ solo una vez más…- imploró la otra.

El chico se limitó a sostenerle la mirada durante un largo tiempo. Finalmente, esbozó una sonrisa relevante.

Liberó a la pelirroja y dejó que se metiera debajo de la sábana y rebuscara en la penumbra. Él esperó paciente. El aliento delatador de Nami chocando con sus partes íntimas le hizo aumentar el ritmo de su corazón.

Se limitó a disfrutar del momento, mientras duró. Jadeando y ruborizándose, tambaleándose para reprimir el impulso de gritar de placer.

Los primeros rayos que traían consigo el amanecer le hizo despertar de su sueño.

Nami dejó descubrir su carita sonrojada bajo la manta, se había dado cuenta de que algo no iba bien al notarlo en el nerviosismo de su amado, que también influía allí abajo.

_ ¿ya es de día?- dijo algo amodorrada

_ ya ves…

Sin que nadie se lo dijera, Nami se hizo una coleta y se cubrió el cuerpo con una toalla que cogió de la mesilla de noche, se incorporó y se dirigió hacia su ropa, tendida en una silla pegada a la pared. Pero algo la agarró del brazo haciéndola caer de nuevo en la cama.

Zorro ocultó ambos cuerpos bajo la sábana y la besó una última vez. Fue un beso largo e intenso que incitó a ambos a no separarse.

Ambos de estaban dejar caer de nuevo cuando se le encendió la razón en la mente de la chica.

Se separó del peliverde, que exhaló un suspiro resignado mientras la veía alejarse a por sus vestimentas y meterlas en una bolsa de plástico que había traído consigo desde su habitación, para poder trasportar las pruebas.

Luego de eso, la muchacha hizo ademán de abrir el pestillo de la puerta para irse, pero volvió sobre sus pasos y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo y besó los labios del peliverde que se encontraba sentado sobre el colchón.

Fue efímero y romántico.

Luego se separó y sin mirar atrás, se fue.

El chico, satisfecho le dedicó una media sonrisa y se dedicó a mirarle el culo mientras abandonaba la estancia.

Cuando por fin la puerta se cerró tras la chica, se tiró largo sobre la cama y apretujó la almohada contra su nariz, esnifando todo rastro de fragancia de Nami.

Sonrió para sí.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que aquella relación hubiera terminado así.

Nami, la ladronzuela que solo parecía tenerle aprecio al oro y él, un simple espadachín que nunca había perdido ni un segundo de su tiempo en recapacitar sobre el significado de los placeres de la vida.

El aroma de Nami que conservaba su cama, el leve meneo del barco sobre las tranquilas aguas y los cálidos rayos del sol que acariciaban su cuerpo lo mecían y el peliverde acabó por dormirse.

De vuelta a su cuarto, antes de que ninguno de la tripulación se despertara y levantara sospechas del movimiento acontecido bajo el cielo nocturno, Nami suspiró y miró al horizonte.

El alba le saludó de lleno y le recordó que debía volver a ser Nami la navegante y olvidarse de aquella noche tan espectacular.

Su relación con el espadachín había empezado varios meses atrás, y sin explicación coherente para justificar, habían acabado por meterse en la cama.

Miró al cielo, todavía salpicado por el leve fulgor de las estrellas que no se dejaban engullir por la verosimilitud del sol.

Catorce noches juntos. Compartiendo sus cuerpos una y otra vez, disfrutando del placer que le provocaba el otro.

Pensar en aquello tan íntimo le hizo vacilar y colorada como un tomate, se apresuró a su camarote.

…

_ Luffy, ve a llamar a Nami y a Zorro, que el desayuno está a punto- ordenó Sanji dejando bien claro el afecto que tenía a cada uno al pronunciar los dos nombres, mientras removía con una cuchara de madera el contenido de la cacerola.

La cocina había regresado a la vida tras la larga noche y el barullo de los tripulantes llenaba la sala. Sanji preparaba el desayuno mientras Luffy corría de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño, Nico Robin no apartaba sus ojos del libro que acababa de empezar a leer, Ussop y Chopper compartían los sueños que habían tenido y el narizotas parecía dar indicios de comenzar una nueva mentira, Franky leía el periódico mientras se quejaba de Brook que no paraba de tocar y de reírse de sus propios chistes malos.

Nami irrumpió en la sala con un mapa y con una expresión y una forma de actuar irrelevante para sus nakamas. No parecía que hubiera pasado nada especial durante la noche, pero sin embargo, Nico alzó la vista para advertir que algo la atormentaba por dentro y que prefería interiorizar. Por su puesto, fue la única en darse cuenta. Sanji se limitó a sopesarla con la mirada y murmurando palabras románticas que fueron ignoradas por completo.

_ Luffy… ¿a dónde vas?_ inquirió a su capitán cuando este pasó a su lado dispuesto a abandonar la cocina, sin demasiado entusiasmo.

_ voy a buscar a Zorro, que parece que está dormido…- a pesar de las pocas ganas que tenía, la sonrisa del moreno recorría su rostro de oreja a oreja.

_ espera… mejor voy yo ¿de acuerdo?

Luffy la miró extrañado.

_ pero Nami, si tú… - la señaló con el dedo atónito, y cuando se le pareció encenderle la bombilla, inmediatamente se empezó a reír sin dejar de apuntarla- eres una mirona Nami

Los demás también se rieron pero callaron de pronto cuando Luffy recibió el golpe mortal de Sanji para hacerlo callar. El cocinero estaba realmente enojado por el comentario.

Le aplastó la cara contra el suelo mientras le amenazaba:

_ mira gracioso, si Nami quiere ir a buscar al marimo será lo que ella diga, y punto

Todos parecieron perplejos ante la frase de Sanji. Si algo odiaba más el cocinero era que Zorro se juntara con Nami.

Aun con todo, la pelirroja le dio las gracias con sus expresivos ojos y salió a cubierta, recorrió la nave hasta llegar a los camarotes. Encontró sin problemas la habitación de Zorro y entró sin llamar.

Lo halló durmiendo, y sus estrepitosos ronquidos eran la prueba.

El chico abrió un ojo al presenciar un instinto asesino en su territorio íntimo.

Pareció relajarse cuando vio que el intruso era Nami, pero nunca se hubiera esperado la bienvenida de ella.

Sin miramientos, la chica volcó la cama ayudándose de una de sus piernas y miró impasible como el peliverde se rebozaba por el suelo, estupefacto.

Cuando se incorporó para gritarle a qué venía aquello, el espadachín se encontró con los ojos húmedos de Nami.

_ ¿qué… qué te pasa…?- esquivó un puñetazo de la pelirroja por los pelos- ¿a… acaso he hecho algo mal?

Sorteó otra embestida de la chica que no soltaba una palabra y que se limitaba a morderse el labio inferior con fuerza, como tratando de desahogándose así de su dolor.

El espadachín eludió unos cuantos ataques más mientras los ojos coléricos de Nami le perseguían con fijeza.

El último golpe de la pelirroja se hendió en la pared de madera y la chica tembló ante el dolor. Ocultó su rostro bajo el flequillo con la cabeza baja mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y resplandecían con el sol.

Zorro la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos sosteniéndola de la barbilla. Sostuvieron una profunda mirada llena de determinación durante unos instantes, los cuales el espadachín aprovechó para rebuscar la respuesta en las pupilas de la chica.

_ cuéntame- dijo al fin, con cariño

Ella desvió la mirada, incómoda y negó con la cabeza. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para facilitarle la labor a las lágrimas.

El chico suspiró y pegó a la chica a su cuerpo. Ella se sintió reconfortada por la calidez de la delantera de su nakama y enterró su cara en los pectorales de él, sollozando.

El chico cerró los ojos y la rodeó de la cintura, apoyando su barbilla sobre el pelo de ella y velando sus penas.

No le importó en absoluto seguir de aquella manera el tiempo que hiciera falta, solo pretendía lograr que la chica se tranquilizara.

Habría esperado una explicación o un grito por parte de ella, sí, definitivamente eso era lo más acertado, pero se quedó perplejo ante la respuesta de la pelirroja.

_ nos van a descubrir…

_ ¿qué…?

Ella volvió a llorar. Otra parada que tenía que hacer las agujas del reloj.

Tragó saliva y apretó los dientes, luego, se desprendió del chico y se mantuvo a una prudente distancia de él.

Como si no hubiera otra cosa mejor que hacer, se quitó la camiseta.

Zorro se tapó los ojos instintivamente. Era un acto reflejo, porque realmente ya se había encontrado ante aquella escena multitud de veces. Catorce, para ser exactos.

No, la finalidad de la acción de Nami tenía que ser otra… ¿o se refería a que lo amaba tanto como que ya no le importaba mantener en secreto de sus nakamas lo que hacían todas las noches y su relación? ¿Realmente había llegado el momento de desmantelar la verdad? ¿De que se hiciera pública su relación?

Sacudió la cabeza para dejar la mente en blanco y que el destino hiciera lo que debiese. Pensar en aquello lo ponía muy nervioso y no quería ruborizarse con tanta constancia, así, sin razón aparente delante de Nami.

Así que abrió los ojos y se enfrentó al destino.

La figura esbelta de Nami recortaba el resplandeciente sol que entraba por la ventana. Recorrió con los ojos inquisitivos el cuerpo de la mujer, buscando algo anormal en él.

Las pupilas del espadachín temblaron al llegar al pecho. Luego, siguieron bajando.

Supuso que su pantalón no tenía nada de especial por lo que dio su investigación por acabada. Se encogió de hombros ante la chica.

_ yo no te veo nada raro…

_ ¿en serio… no se nota?- el espadachín pudo ver una leve chispa de alivio en el rostro de la chica, que ahora miraba su tripa acariciada por sus manos. Luego volvió a mirar al peliverde. - ¿y si me pongo de perfil…?

Zorro observó con detenimiento cómo giraba su delicado cuerpo con mirada inquisitiva. Desconocía a dónde quería llegar con toda esa actuación.

Y entonces vio dónde estaba precisamente el problema. Se rio, no podía ser que Nami siguiera preocupándose de aquellas tonterías.

_ has engordado de tripa…- y soltó una risotada sarcástica, que no fue bien recibida por la pelirroja, que arremetió contra él, descargando toda la fuerza de su puño en el cogote del espadachín.

El otro se quejó pero no se le ocurrió disculparse. Hasta que vio que los ojos de Nami se habían vuelto a llenar de lágrimas.

_ ¿qué…qué te pasa…?- logró decir mientras se rascaba la zona que había recibido el golpe- si ya sabes que a mí eso no me impor…

_ no se trata de eso, imbécil…- interrumpió la chica con contundencia

Seguidamente, como si quisiera disculparse de la forma en la que lo había tratado, la pelirroja rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de espadachín y dejó que sus lágrimas mojaran la camisa blanca del joven.

Al contrario que el problema que tenía ella, aquel rastro se podía evaporar sin dejar ninguna huella de su existencia.

_ nos van a descubrir… todos van a saberlo…- lloriqueó

_ ¿Nami? ¿por qué iban…?

La chica clavó sus ojos a los de él con brusquedad, haciéndole callar en seco.

_ estoy embarazada… Zorro

**FIN DEL PRIMER CAPÍTULO**

_**Aquí va una nueva historia, esta vez, el X se escribe entre Zorro y Nami ^^ **_

_**Este primer capítulo viene a ser un prólogo de lo que está sucediendo, y es donde predomina el lemon (no esperéis mucho de este último en mis historias, que tengo 14 años y no debería estar escribiendo sobre eso… ¬¬).**_

_**En el siguiente se descubrirá la razón por la que Zorro odia a su hija y por qué no es capaz de dirigirle la palabra ni verse como su progenitor.**_

_**Intentaré recalcar la rudeza y la frialdad de Zorro en esta historia, y prometo que en este capítulo vemos su forma más tierna, cosa que no se repetirá en los siguientes.**_

_**Si les ha gustado, no duden en dejar su comentario para aconsejar o simplemente para objetar sobre la historia.**_

_**Intentaré continuarla lo antes posible, pero entre los líos que llevo en el instituto y las otras dos historias que tengo también en proceso, no se cuanto me llevará actualizar este fic.**_

_**Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^^**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Mil perdones por haber tardado tanto¡**

**Echadle la culpa a los exámenes XDd**

**Bueno, total, que ya estoy de vuelta y quiero agradeceros a todos vuestros ánimos… y por supuesto PERDON PERDON por no haberos complacido en el momento**

**Es u capítulo un tanto corto (como la mayoría de esta historia, que avanza a paso de tortuga) donde nami y Zorro se ven obligados a tomar una situación.**

**Y una fallo: ESTE es el ca`pítulo donde nuetsro peliverde está mas cariñoso, no lo pretendía, pero me cuesta ponerle la faceta tna dura y fría que tiene… **

**Y ante todo, se tiene que ver el contaste de cuando la hija no etsá y cuando nace-.**

**Gracias¡**

**CAPÍTULO 2 – la decisión**

_ No

_ Si

_ Lo digo por tu propio bien

_ No, no lo haces por eso. Tienes miedo de que levanten sospechas de nuestra relación

_ ¿qué? No…

_ es verdad

_ te estoy diciendo que…

_ ¡ADMÍTELO ZORRO! ¡TE ESTÁS ECHANDO PARA ATRÁS PORQUE NO ACEPTAS LA IDEA DE QUE LOS DEMÁS SEPAN QUE TÚ Y YO SOMOS PAREJA!- la voz de Nami ascendió hasta colocarse en tonos muy elevados y desfasados de ruido. No quería haber llegado a esos extremos… no quería gritar a Zorro, porque sabía por lo que estaba pasando… pero de vez en cuando, había que cerrarle la boca.

Puede que eso de llevar una relación seria no hubiera sido la mejor opción… a veces resultaba realmente estresante.

Mientras Nami memoraba los viejos tiempos de cuando no eran capaces de expresar sus sentimientos el uno al otro y se limitaban a desviar la mirada cuando sus ojos se cruzaban por casualidad, Zorro estaba manteniendo una constante lucha por mantenerse a sí mismo.

Nami había acertado, había dado en el clavo: el espadachín no soportaba la idea de que alguien descubriera que todas las noches se iban a la cama como amantes, que hacían el amor mezclando sus jadeos y gemidlos de placer con los ronquidos de sus nakamas que dormían plácidamente cada uno en su correspondiente cama.

De ninguna manera, ninguno de esas cabezas de chorlito lo iban a entender.

Zorro se había enamorado, y aquello no favorecía a su reputación de chico inalcanzable que había dejado de lado los placeres de la vida y que se conformaba con perseguir sin descanso su sueño.

El peliverde se negó a si mismo con la cabeza, tratando de apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente.

Él era el espadachín del barco, un nakama, y su deber era proteger el barco, no mantener relaciones sentimentales y sexuales con una compañera.

Una compañera que por cierto, se había convertido en el sol de su Tierra.

Todo lo era ella. Él era un mundo que giraba incansablemente alrededor de una estrella, queriendo alcanzarla, pero siendo incapaz. La única diferencia era que ahora él s8i que la había alcanzado y vivían felizmente felices soportando la normalidad y… a escondidas.

Sobre todo eso, a escondidas, en secreto.

Zorro siguió luchando contra su mente haciendo aspavientos extraños que empezaron a preocupar a la pelirroja, que yacía a su lado.

La chica puso de su parte intentando hacerle volver en sí.

_ ei… ya… ya… escucha… no pretendía que te pusieras así…- lo apaciguó ayudándose de sus delicados dedos, que se enterraban con dulzura en su pelo verde.

Zorro sintió aquel contacto, y dejó que su fragancia lo llenara por dentro y lo protegiera de sus tormentos. Cuando estuvo más tranquilo, se fundió en un abrazo con ella, el cual aceptó sin rechistar.

Nami le besó la frente y lo meció con ternura en sus brazos, como a un bebé.

Zorro sonrió para sí. Aquella faceta de Nami era muy distinta a la chica que había conocido tiempo atrás y que solo buscaba hacerse con el dinero… aquella mujer endemoniada que le importaba un comino lo que le sucediera a él y a los demás excepto…

Zorro recordó el episodio con Escualo, la escenita que había montado la pelirroja para sacarlo del agua evitando que se ahogara. Ese podría haber sido uno de los pocos actos heroicos de Nami respecto a él como víctima.

Aquel recuerdo se fundió en una risita que se escapó por su boca, que trató de mantener cerrada.

Pero el sonido ya había llegado a los oídos de Nami, contagiándola con su aureola.

Ella también pareció rememorar el momento, y ambos compartieron aquella primera situación precedente al amor que ahora vivían.

Y que si seguía adelante, se dividiría en tres.

_ Nami… ¿estás segura?

Ella resopló. Hubiera deseado que el chico dejara de lado el tema.

_ Zorro… sé que es duro para ti pero… nadie ha dicho que lo tenga que decir a nadie…

El chico abrió los ojos de par en par y separó su cara del pecho de la mujer para arrimarse a su boca.

El beso no llegó a acontecerse, porque la pelirroja lo eludió, como queriendo decir que no cambiara de tema.

_ ¿qué quieres decir, Nami?

Ella sonrió con sorna.

_ ¿acaso necesitan enterarse…?

Se dejó caer sobre la cama y atrajo el cuerpo musculoso del peliverde hacia ella. Le cogió la cabeza con sus manos y la aproximó a su cara. Le besó la frente, y luego la mejilla, y fue dibujando con besos y caricias el perfil del amante, quien se dejó hacer.

_ no… te sigo…- dijo Zorro, un tanto aturdido por las caricias de la chica.

Ella le tapó con un dedo los labios, indicando que dejara de hablar.

_ Zorro… no se enteran de que hacemos el amor cada noche, y ni con el ruido que hacemos… ¿cómo se van a percatar de que la tripa me crece lentamente…? El único que puede intuirlo un poco es Sanji, aunque supongo que estará más pendiente de mi cara y de otras cosas que de mi tripa.

_ Que se atreva a poner esa cara de embobado al mirarte esas cosillas otra vez y le…- no pudo seguir la frase, pues Nami le insertó otra dosis de calmante mediante un apasionado beso.

El chico le palpó la cintura y buscó el final de su camiseta, lo halló y tiró de él hacia arriba, insinuando algo que Nami comprendió a la perfección. Le ayudó a despojarse de la prenda y luego, ella buscó los botones de la camisa blanca del chico para quitársela, mientras se recorrían mutuamente a besos, rescribiendo aquel camino que tantas veces habían seguido y que ya se conocían como la palma de su mano.

Algo hizo despertar a Zorro del deseo.

Se separó con brusquedad de ella y se levantó de la cama. Ella imitó su movimiento, solo que más ralentizado, con cara de incredulidad.

Cuando vio que su nakama se abrochaba los botones de su camisa dándole por completo la espalda, dejó de creer que alguien les estaba espiando: su primera suposición.

_ Zorro… ¿qué pasa?

_ No más- murmuró el otro como toda respuesta

_ ¿qué?

El otro se giró repentinamente, estremeciendo a Nami

_ Nami… no quiero haceros daño… ni a ti, ni al bebé…

_ Zorro… ¿Qué…?

Pero el aludido ya había abandonado la sala.

…

Chopper estaba, como de costumbre, investigando en su pequeño laboratorio nuevas recetas médicas.

La tranquilidad y el sonido burbujeante de los líquidos que se experimentaban en los tubos de ensayo reinaban en el ambiente.

Todo fue interrumpido por una brusca abertura de puerta.

El renito se volvió, nervioso y tenso, preparado para provocarse la metamorfosis. Se vio más relajado al advertir la identidad del recién llegado.

_ Zorro… me has asustado…

_ calla y come Chopper- gruñó el susodicho

El reno se quedó perplejo.

_ no estoy comiendo…- replicó con timidez

Zorro le miró con cara de pocos amigos, irritado.

_ pues haz lo que tengas que hacer e ignórame, no es tan difícil.

Chopper dio un respingo. Demasiado enfado contra el que competir. Fuera cual fuera la causa, le pareció más sensato dejarle tranquilo y dejar de meter caña.

Prosiguió con los suyo.

Pasaron segundos, minutos, horas… que se movían por él círculo mecidos por las agujas de su reloj. El objeto lo tenía muy claro, pero tanto Zorro como Chopper, distanciados el uno del otro por el tamaño de la habitación, habían perdido hacía rato la noción del tiempo.

El primero en hablar fue el espadachín, y el reno no se lo esperaba, por lo que dio un respingo cuando aquella fría voz chocó contra sus orejas.

_ Médico, ¿se puede estar embarazado y seguir fecundando una y otra vez?

No solo fue el tono ronco de su voz lo que sorprendió a Chopper, además era el tema de la cuestión.

El reno prefirió responder sin rodeos y con palabras sencillas para que lo entendiese a la perfección:

_ no es recomendable, no. Puede dañar al feto… y eso… pues… ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?

En seguida se arrepintió de su pregunta, y exteriorizó su error tapándose la boca con sus pezuñas delanteras.

Pero Zorro, a pesar de ponerse más sombrío y hundirse en la oscuridad y el dolor, no le contestó.

Simplemente se recostó contra la pared de madera, se colocó el pañuelo en la cabeza, tapando sus ojos, y apoyó el brazo en su rodilla levantada.

Con la cabeza gacha, dejó que el silencio le inundara.

Chopper lo contempló, allí, agazapado y sin comprender su sobriedad.

El espadachín se dejó mirar: estaba harto, harto de todo. Esa sencilla miradita inquisitiva no le podía hacer perder los papeles, había cosas muchos peores que te miren descaradamente.

Mandó todo a la mierda y cerró profundamente los ojos, en un gesto tranquilo visto desde fuera, pero brusco y doloroso por dentro.

Las palabras resbalaban por sus recuerdos en forma de antítesis.

No quería dejar a Nami… no la necesitaba para ser feliz… se quitaría un peso de encima si lo dejara pasar todo… pero… ella se había convertido en eso. En esa droga que no se puede quitar a una persona porque así de repente, se muere.

Y toda esa confusión se debía a… a un nuevo individuo… a su propio hijo…

Ese ser iba a arruinarles la vida, eso lo tenía claro…

Interiorizó un grito de desahogo, que desde el exterior, permanecía impasible.

La lucha que se estaba aconteciendo en el interior del espadachín no merecía el apoyo de nadie. Era su vida privada, y si la exteriorizaba, se descubriría el pastel.

Aun así, Zorro hubiera deseado que se le cruzara algún enemigo por su lado, para partirle la cara, desgarrarlo hasta la saciedad y barrer con su espada los huesos sobrantes…

Hasta los cojones.

Necesitaba desahogarse, soltarlo todo. No quería cargar con todo aquel peso maldito.

Chopper lo vio temblar, sin saber por qué, y dudó en acercarse o si mantener las distancias.

Hasta que el espadachín no pudo más, la confusión lo derrotaba por dentro y necesitaba consejo… necesitaba contarlo…

Se levantó con brusquedad y en un rápido movimiento rompió la ventana a puñetazos. En seguida sus nudillos se tiñeron de rojo, cole ante de vida, de odio… de desesperación.

Y rugió una y otra voz, hasta quebrarse la voz. No el importó, aquel dolor material no le llegaba ni a los pies al suplicio que se estaba desatando en su interior.

Nada era suficiente.

Encontró la solución.

Echó la cabeza atrás cogiendo impulso… para arremeter contra los cristales que quedaban de la ventana, punzantes, afilados….

Chopper gritó y corrió a detener a su nakama, con arma en mano.

Antes de que Zorro descargara el golpe, el renito consiguió insuflarle una sustancia calmante en un brazo, con vía de inyección.

Logró atraer la atención del peliverde, que paró en seco, aturdido.

Miró a Chopper con la interrogación impregnada en sus ojos y con incomprensión, desvió su mirada a su brazo, descubriendo lo que su amigo le había hecho.

El odio no llegó a recorrerle por dentro, ya que la vista se le empezó a nublar y su cuerpo empezó a tambalearse.

El mundo le daba vueltas y se tambaleó hacia atrás, tuvo que ayudarse de la pierna como punto de apoyo para no caer de bruces, mientras el renito lo agarraba del brazo ofreciéndole su ayuda. Zorro quiso desprenderse de él, pero las fuerzas se negaron.

Ya no era poseedor de su propio cuerpo.

Volvió a mirar a Chopper, con fijeza, buscando la respuesta en sus dos luceros negros, que a su vez, lo contemplaban con templanza.

Como si no pasara nada…

_ ¿qué… qué has…? – fue lo único que logró decir antes de que perdiera los hilos de la consciencia.

La penumbra se abrió por la luz.

El espadachín abrió los ojos. Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de alejar el dolor que lo estaba atormentando…

Una fuerte jaqueca.

Miró a su alrededor, con escepticismo. Se encontraba en le mismo sitio que antes, pero alguien lo había sentado en una silla.

A lo lejos divisó una figura. Reconoció a Chopper, que se acercaba, sonriendo.

_ ¿qué me has…?- esta vez si que tenía fuerzas para inquirir, pero no le pareció necesario terminar la pregunta.

_ calmante, estabas muy alborotado…- rio el renito. _ parece que ahora estás mejor…

Lo cierto era que no recordaba nada… no quedaba rastro de tormentos en su mente. Se miró las manos: estaban vendadas, inmovilizadas.

Siguió sopesando los arreglos de Chopper mientras este le hablaba. Le debía de estar contando todo lo que había pasado y cómo le había sanado, pero Zorro solo prestó atención a la última frase…

_ ¿quieres contarme lo que te ha pasado…?

Zorro se le quedó mirando, perplejo.

Y tomó una decisión.

Necesitaba desahogarse y no le importaba ya lo que pensaran de él.

…

Nami se quedó mirando su tripa, tratando de resignar su dolor.

Estaba pensando en Zorro cuando este abrió la puerta sin llamar si quiera.

Como si fuera su casa, penetró hasta el interior de la habitación.

Nami quiso parecer desinteresada, como siempre lo había sido, pero entonces advirtió las manos vendadas con rastos de sangre del peliverde y su mirada cansada.

_ ¡ZORRO!- corrió hacia él para abrazarlo- ¿QUÉ TE HA PASADO? ¡DÍMELO!

_ quítate de en medio, puta…- fue la fría contestación por parte del chico

Y entonces, Nami olvidó toda su preocupación para dejar paso a un enojo repentino. Con toda la ira que sus miembros eran capaces de expresar, le plasmó una bofetada en la cara.

También trató de aguantar las lágrimas, que empezaban a delatar a sus ojos.

Zorro volvió la cabeza lentamente, con el semblante duro.

De repente sonrió.

_ ¿segura?

Ella entronó los ojos un instante, para abrirlos de par en par seguidamente. Se percató de pronto de que solo se trataba de una broma de mal gusto, típico de su espadachín.

Se alegró y retomó el abrazo que estaba destinado en un principio.

Zorro la acogió en sus brazos y enteró sus dedos vendados entre el cabello anaranjado de la chica, con nostalgia.

_ ¿has tomado una decisión?- preguntó Nami, sin poder esperar

El otro vaciló un momento, y la pelirroja sintió que sus dientes se apretaban con dolor.

Su voz trató de sonar lo más calmada posible:

_ ¿Crees que esta bien…? ¿Qué está bien que nos volvamos a unir teniendo a eso… dentro?- la voz del chico reflejaba odio, por mucho que quisiera ocultarlo.

Por lo visto, no quería privarse de hacérselo una y otra vez, pero el feto lo detenía. Tal vez eso convenciera a Nami por una vez de no tenerlo.

Pero esta se limitó a sonreír. Acarició con su mano su tripita incipiente, queriendo dar caricias a su futuro hijo, y seguidamente, con la misma mano, rozó la mejilla de su amado, que se estremeció por el simple hecho de pensar que esa misma caricia se la había hecho a un… amorfo.

Ella comprendió su actuación temerosa.

_ Zorro… no tenemos por qué privarnos de nada… te lo juro… no hay problema.

El chico frunció el ceño, un tanto inseguro.

_ Zorro… - lo abrazó con afecto, atrayéndolo hacia él. El pelo verde del chico volvió a dar calor a su pecho.

Pero entonces, el espadachín eludió la caricia.

_ estás loca…- dijo solamente mientras se apartaba de ella, poniéndose de pie sobre el suelo.

Ella lo miró con pena, suplicante.

_ mira, haz lo que te dé la gana. Es tu decisión…- los ojos de la pelirroja se llenaron de lágrimas: no, no quería que volviera el mismo impasible y huraño Zorro Ronoa… quería su parte más cariñosa… aunque no fuera muy acogedora, y algo fría…

Pero cuando hubo perdido la esperanza y pensado que su peliverde no volvería a quererla por haber tomado aquella decisión imperdonable, el chico la miró un instante, con calidez en su rostro, y le dijo las siguientes palabras. Lánguidas, pero claras:

_ es tu decisión… y como la has tomado tú, la acepto. No voy a interponerme Nami, voy a ayudarte a conseguirlo, me da igual mi reputación…- se arrimó de nuevo a la mujer para juntar sus labios con los de ellas, entretejiendo un beso efímero, pero poderoso, romántico. Abrió los ojos para verla directamente a los suyos. – voy a cuidar de ti y de nuestro hijo

Y repitió la caricia que minutos antes le había hecho la pelirroja a él, queriendo confortarlo, convencerlo. Ya no era necesario, la decisión de Zorro era la definitiva, y había interpuesto su amor a todo lo demás.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de los ojos de la chica, sin querer salir. Pero esta vez, impregnadas de un sentimiento diferente.

El peliverde, sin añadir palabra alguna, se volvió hacia la puerta, dejándola sentada en la cama.

Zorro, después de mucho tiempo de confianza, se había sonrojado.

No de amor, pues llevaban tanto tiempo juntos que resultaba incomprensible que su corazón latiera tan deprisa por eso.

No, aquel sonrojo venía de otra parte.

Mucho más profunda.

Y acaba de despertar en su interior.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3 – LA BODA**

_ Zorro… Zorro… ¡Zorro!- el rubio lo agarró de la oreja y la arrimó a su boca, seguidamente, inhaló una bocanada de aire- ¡ZORRROOOOOO!

El susodicho abrió los ojos con brusquedad y profirió un grito de incredulidad. Se irguió como pudo pero su trasero seguía posado en la cama, miró a ambos lados con nerviosismo y finalmente, se encontró cara a cara con Sanji, que se alzaba ante él con un mohín descrito en su rostro.

Zorro lo comprendió de pronto, y acompañó su despertar enterrándose la cara en la mano, con un brioso golpe que perfectamente le podría haber dejado tuerto.

_ te has vuelto a quedar dormido- le gruñó el rubio, y con paciencia, se arrodilló ante el espadachín.

El otro lo miró con fijeza mientras los delicados dedos de su nakama se ceñían a su pajarita, y se movían sinuosos colocándola bien.

Estaban los dos muy pegados, en una misma habitación, y Sanji se había ofrecido voluntario a vestir a Zorro, a lo que este se negaba rotundamente a ponerse ropa de etiqueta, aun con las insistencias del rubio.

_ estate quieto… ¿quieres?- le aconsejó el cocinero con la voz neutra debido a la concentración que requería cumplir bien su labor

_ es que… me pica…- era la enésima vez que se quejaba el peliverde. Sanji rio para sí: Zorro nunca se había vestido tan formalmente, y sin embargo, a él, como elegante y limpio cocinero que era, le sobraba la costumbre.

Y se sentía orgulloso.

Orgulloso por saber un poco más que su fiel contrincante, pero no para restregárselo por la cara, sino para poderle echarle una mano en aquel día tan importante.

El día de su boda con Nami.

Sanji la amaba, mucho, y ansiaba que fuera suya, pero también quería a Robin… y en fin, a cualquier mujer que se le cruzara por el camino.

Pero Zorro… acababa de encontrar a su media naranja, a la persona con la estaba experimentando el amor, y sabía que aquello le hacía inmensamente feliz.

Sabía que habían estado largos meses manteniendo su relación en secreto… y todo por su culpa, por la de sus nakamas, que probablemente iban a ser incapaces de verlos juntos.

O eso era lo que creían la parejita feliz.

En realidad, una vez enterados, toda la tripulación se lo había tomado bastante bien, un poco perplejos de que un chico tan frío como Zorro pudiera desviarse de su rutina ruda para exteriorizar sus más profundos sentimientos… o que la ladrona Nami pudiera querer a alguien más que al dinero…

Pero ¿qué demonios? Estaban en el Grand Line, persiguiendo sus sueños… ¿acaso no podían detenerse un momento y a pensar que lo que realmente querían podía ser algo que había permanecido demasiado cerca de ellos como para percatarse de que era especial?

_ ¡ESTATE QUIETO! – le espetó sin miramientos el rubio después de que el peliverde volviera a moverse de nuevo destrozándole el nudo- ahora tengo que volver a empezar…

Zorro se rio, no con burla, simplemente, con alegría.

Sanji lo había hecho reír de una forma distinta… ¿o podía ser que el espadachín estaba demasiado eufórico cómo para mantener la seriedad?

De cualquiera de las maneras, al rubio le pareció la sonrisa más bonita que había visto en toda su búsqueda de pareja perfecta.

Bajó la cabeza, tratando de ignorarle, ruborizándose por momentos...

Y le dolió de pronto.

Le dolió que Zorro ya no volviera a tener tiempo para él. No solo porque ahora que todo el barco conocía la verdad y podría estar tranquilo amando a su pelirroja… sino también, porque la chica estaba embarazada… e iban a tener un hijo.

¿quién sabe si con el tiempo se independizarían y dejarían atrás sus sueños…?

¿y si…?

_ zorro…- dijo con un hilillo de voz. El otro se bastó de un "¿uhm?" para invitarle a hablar- vas a abandonar tus sueños ¿verdad?

Tal vez fue la repentina pregunta, o el vacío de Sanji el que hizo reaccionar a Zorro saltando con brusquedad, sin dejar espacio en el tiempo.

_ ¡PUES CLARO QUE NO, SANJI¡ MIS SUEÑOS SON LO PRIMERO Y AUNQUE AHORA NOS DISTANCIEMOS UN POCO, SEGUIREMOS ESTANDO EN EL MISMO BARCO, CON EL MISMO CAPITÁN, CON LA LIBERTAD COMO SÍMBOLO DE NUESTRA BANDERA, COMPARTIENDO LOS MISMOS SUEÑOS QUE NOS UNIERON AL PRINCIPIO DE ESTA AVENTURA! – hizo una pausa para respirar y de paso, para hacer recapacitar a Sanji.

Este parecía dudarlo, así que Zorro improvisó.

Rodeó el cuello de Sanji con su robusto brazo y tiró de él hacia su cabeza. Con la mano libre le despeinó con dureza y afecto a la vez, como si se tratasen de niños pequeños.

_ seguimos siendo los mismos inútiles de siempre, que buscan lo imposible, aunque ni yo ni Nami nos hayamos olvidado de que somos personas y que… ya sabes… tenemos necesidades…

Zorro soltó una risotada mientras el rubio trataba de asimilar sus palabras, todavía no muy convencido.

El peliverde se tumbó largo en el suelo, casi asfixiando a su nakama, quién se vio obligado a tirarse junto a él.

_ idiota… mira que pensar que os voy a abandonar…

Y sin ningún tipo de miramientos pero con una siniestra confianza plasmada en su sonrisa de oreja a oreja, le descargó una colleja a su querido cocinero.

El otro enfureció de pronto, avergonzado de la gracia, he intentó devolverle el golpe, incitando a otra de sus numerosas peleas diarias.

Cuando acabaron con la ropa destartalada, sucia y medio rota, Sanji se percató de lo que acababan de hacer.

_ ¡estúpido marimo de mierda!- soltó de repente el cocinero, mientras asaba sus manos de nuevo a la pajarita de su nakama- así nunca vas a ir bien arreglado ¡idiota!

Y Zorro volvió a reír, y mucho. Realmente estaba contento:

La tripulación había decidido que no debía de mantenerse en secreto semejante cosa como era el amor entre dos de sus tripulantes, así que les aconsejaron (u obligaron) a unirse en matrimonio, con una boda en mitad del mar.

Al peliverde aquello no le había sorprendido más que que sus compañeros no lo atosigaran recordándole que estaba enamorado, o que Nami y el no pegaban o tal…

En realidad, lo habían asumido demasiado bien y habían mantenido la boca cerrada. Y en cuanto a la boda… dudaba si creían que era necesario o si más bien lo que tenían ganas de fiesta…

Pero una cosa estaba clara, Zorro, al igual que Nami, se sentía orgulloso de cómo había actuado la tripulación ante la noticia que el mismo hizo pública hacía solo unos días, por el bien de él, el de su pelirroja, y el de su bebé.

Había dudado, pero ahora, quería que la verdad se conociera con sinceridad absoluta.

Todos tenían derecho a saber lo que pasaba entre unos y otros, y particularmente, la pareja asumía el mismo derecho para poder ser libres de mentiras.

El peliverde miró fijamente a Sanji, que de nuevo, prestaba toda su atención en dejar bien puesta la pajarita.

_ gracias por entenderlo…- murmuró simplemente, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su compañero lo entendiera.

El otro, sin desviar la vista de la pajarita y sin dejar de sopesarla con las manos, esbozó una sonrisa.

_ idiota… - dijo solamente

…

_Bien, ahora, encoge tripa… uffffff….. si, así, espera, todavía no…- la sensual e incansable voz de Nico Robin hizo sonrojar a Nami.

_ ¿se puede saber qué haces, Robin?- espetó la pelirroja, sin poder contenerse más.

_ ya está – suspiró mientras se retiraba unas imperceptibles gotitas de sudor de la frente- Nami… la próxima vez que robes un vestido de novia, busca uno que se adhiera a tus proporciones…

A la otra, el color natural de su piel volvió a teñírsele para enojarse y poner cara de monstruo.

_ ¡no estoy gorda! Es esta tripa… que…en fin… ¡está hinchada!

La morena la relajó haciendo gestos con las manos.

_ no me estaba refiriendo a eso…

A Chopper, que se encontraba en la misma habitación que ambas chicas pero escondido detrás de una mesa para no ver, una gotita anime le recorrió la nuca, y se le formó la imagen en la mente de la parte aludida y culpable de que el vestido blanco que Robin le intentaba engatusar a la novia no le entrara a la perfección.

La mujer más mayor había tenido que hacer uso de sus infalibles métodos audaces para lograr subirle la cremallera, y ahora contemplaba su éxito con altivez.

_ me siento como una madre…- comentó mientras soltaba una risita.- Chopper, ven, ¿Qué opinas?

Una cabecita peluda y redonda apareció de detrás de la mesa.

El renito se quedó boquiabierto.

Ante él se alzaba algo tan simple como lo era Nami, pero una Nami bien distinta.

Imponía belleza, demasiada, parecía una auténtica hada…

Se había recogido el pelo en una trenza que le bordeaba la nuca, sin dejar ningún pelo suelto que pudiera intervenir en la luz de su cara, más cálida que nunca, gracias a sus coloretes pintados y sus labios carmesíes brillantes. Sus ojos eran como dos luceros marrones más profundos que nunca, que trataban de ocultar la felicidad que se reflejaba en ellos, pero sin lograrlo.

Conforme los ojos de Chopper iban barriendo y analizando centímetro a centímetro el cuerpo de la pelirroja, iba descubriendo al estereotipo de mujer perfecta en todo su esplendor, recubierto por una tela blanca e impregnada con diamantes. Las pupilas del renito dudaron cuando alcanzaron el pecho, que describía su volumen mejor que nunca, se detuvo unos instantes en la tripa, abultada porque sostenía en ella una nueva persona cuyo nacimiento se acontecería en nada. Después de terminar la exploración, se percató de algo.

_ falta algo… ¿no?

Algo espinoso y denso se estampó en su cara, haciéndole caer hacia atrás y quitándole el sombrero de la cabeza.

_ ¡YA ME DIRÁS QUE ESTOY GUAPA SI QUIERES!- evidentemente era Nami la que le estaba gritando y la misma que le había lanzado eso a la cara.

Chopper se volvió a poner en pie, y tras dar unas palmaditas al sombrero para librarlo del polvo y volvérselo a poner en sus sitio, recogió del suelo aquello que le había tirado.

Era un ramo de flores.

_ ¡ah! ¡esto era lo que le faltaba!- advirtió con júbilo el renito, alzando la reliquia al cielo.

Nami se lo arrancó de las pezuñas e hizo ademán de volvérselo a tirar.

_ ¡NNNNNAAAAAAMMMMMIIIIIII!- el propietario de cuantioso grito se llevó como un rayo al renito por delante, consigo.

_ Luffy... – adivinó la pelirroja sin mucho entusiasmo, mientras una sombra se erguía entre la humareda que acababa de producirse en la habitación.

El aludido acababa de entrar por la ventana de un brinco llevándose a Chopper por en medio.

_ ¿cómo vas, Nami?- se paró en seco y la contempló estupefacto

_ ¿qué…¿?- exigió la otra con recelo y cierto desdén

_ estás genial Nami- gritó el otro, corriendo hacia ella para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Al recibirlas, Nami se sintió sofocada: el vestido le venía lo suficientemente ajustado como para que otro la ahogara más…

Como de costumbre, el capitán acabó con una montaña de chichones alumbrando en su cabeza y sus quejidos ahogados.

_ por lo visto, debo de estar feísima… porque nadie comenta cómo estoy

_ ¡GENIAL!- alentaron Luffy y Chopper a la vez- no teníamos palabras…

_ bien…- farfulló la otra. Y durante un instante, se palpó su abultada tripa, tratando de advertir las pulsaciones de su hijo, pensando a la vez, en Zorro

_Sois mi vida, todos… _

Y sonrió, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Por primera vez en su vida, comprendía que ocupaba un lugar importante en el mundo.

_ Nami- la voz que interfirió en la sala se calló en seco, posiblemente debido al haber visto a la pelirroja tan cambiada- creo que… va a empezar

Era Ussop, encargado de correveidile de la incipiente pareja.

…

Nada podía salir mal. No ahora. Todo se veía tan perfecto… solo un inútil sería capaz de desafiar a la perfección absoluta y a su bienestar…

Y sin embargo, aquel molesto gesto le provocaba ganas de romperle los dientes.

Zorro, debido al nerviosismo, llevaba más de veinte minutos crujiéndose los nudillos y los huesos de los dedos sin parar, y Nami, a su lado, comprendía muy bien el motivo de su nerviosismo: lo que había empezado como un simple secretito amoroso se había convertido en la certeza más célebre a bordo en el barco trocándose a la principal conversación entre sus tripulantes, y ahora estaban ahí plantados, los dos, muy juntos, esperando que un cura que habían secuestrado de la isla por la que hacía unas horas acababan de pasar, les iba a dar su bendición.

Nadie se lo había pedido a Luffy y los demás, y sin embargo, estaban ansiosos porque la verdad fuera más cierta que lo sincero.

Por lo visto, no querían secretos entre ellos y en efecto, tenían razón: eran un barco y una tripulación, una gran familia, que si navegaba unida permanecía unida.

Nami se rio por lo bajo, orgullosa no de ella, sino de los demás, aunque sabía que todo aquello de la boda se le estaba haciendo muy duro a Zorro, probablemente, nunca hubiera acudido a una.

El susodicho volvió la cabeza hacia ella cuando se percató de que se reía sola, casi en silencio, pero sus audaces oídos eran capaces de captarlos.

_ ¿qué ocurre?- le inquirió en un susurro

Ella sonrió y se limitó a contestar:

_ que buenos compañeros son…- una oleada de aire barrió con calma la cubierta y la brisa removió su pelo, dejando que algunos de ellos que habían permanecido sujetos al recogido se separaran y cayeran sobre su cara. Zorro se arrimó para retirárselos.- nunca había tenido una familia así, esta incluso supera a la de Bellmere- suspiró, y el peliverde comprendió que le dolía admitirlo.

Se inclinó hacia ella con lentitud, dispuesto a consolarla con un beso lánguido.

Cuando sus labios estuvieron a punto de alcanzar las comisuras de los de ella, algo se descargó en su cabeza y lo obligó a encorvar la espalda para mantenerse erguido y sobre todo, para no alertar a Nami.

_ marimo ignorante… el beso viene después, cacho chiflado

Zorro no tuvo la necesidad de girarse a su agresor para reconocer la identidad de esa voz.

_ Sanji… es mi boda, y yo hago lo que quiero- dijo en un tono extremadamente calmado para la furia que se estaba desatando en su interior. Como se fue irguiendo lentamente, el cocinero tuvo que separar su pie del cogote de su víctima para no hacer el espagat.

Y de repente, en un brusco y veloz movimiento, Zorro se giró y le embistió con sus espadas…

Solo que no las encontró donde siempre estaban: en sus vainas correspondientes, por lo que el choque fue de lo más horrendo.

Sanji lo miró con suficiencia y satisfacción.

_ idiota… estás vestido de novio… ¿de dónde pensabas sacarte las espadas?

Zorro lo miró con perplejidad e incrédulo, comprobó que había vacío donde tendrían que estar sus pertenencias más queridas.

Bueno, ahora, su pertenencia más preciada era Nami, y la aludida le ayudó a recordarlo abrazándolo por detrás para tranquilizarlo.

_ ¡Zorro!, le cura sigue hablando, no interrumpas- le informó la pelirroja media enfadada pero con ganas de perder de vista los tartamudeos del cura al que todo el mundo estaba prácticamente ignorando.

Y sí, todo ese tiempo había estado recitando la esperada bendición, con terror descrito en sus ojos abiertos como platos y en su voz balbuceante. Era normal, pues se lo habían llevado a la fuerza de su iglesia unos piratas medio locos que pretendían organizar una boda en su barco.

_ ¡Zorro! ¡haz el favor de calmarte!- mientras tanto, Nami había conseguido separar a los dos chicos que ya se habían enzarzado en una feroz batalla a puño tendido. Cuando terminó por poner orden, tanto Zorro como Sanji se le quedaron mirando con confusión.

_ ¿y la hostia?- preguntaron al unísono

Nami se limitó a darles una suave colleja a cada uno y a sonreír a ambos. Ya ni pegar era necesario, estaba demasiado feliz como para hacerlo y no quería romper ese momento de inmensa felicidad.

Apartó un poco a Sanji que obedeció al instante volviendo a su sitio con los espectadores. Luego, agarró del brazo a Zorro, pillina.

Y por fin, el cura terminó la frase, o más bien, llevaba un rato esperando a que llegaran los anillos. Por eso, a la pareja y a los invitados se les hizo raro que no hablara más.

_ ¿pasa algo?- inquirió Nami, igual de perdida que los demás

Al otro le llevó un rato contestar:

_ l..los… ani… anillos… seño…rita

_ ¿anillos, qué anillos?- preguntaron todos los presentes a la vez

El cura se desesperó por dentro.

_ es… lo… mismo… que el beso…- mintió

Y los demás asintieron, comprensivos y rieron seguidamente, divertidos por su ingenuidad. El hombre pensó que podría tener posibilidades de escapar si eran tan tontos.

Ya estaba comenzando a idear un fructífero plan cuando el peliverde reprochó algo que el cura no fue capaz de captar por sus sensibles oídos. A la segunda que lo repitió, el cura comprendió su queja.

Se negaba a besar a la novia.

El hombre maldijo por lo bajo a ese tipo que le iba a arruinar sus intenciones de escapar: si se limitara a besar a la novia, todos estarían demasiado atentos a lo que hacían lo que los distraería mientras él trataba de huir de ese barco, de todos modos, no debían estar muy lejos de su isla natal.

Lo odió con toda su alma.

_ ¡Zorro!- replicó la pelirroja en cuando comprobó las palabras de su amado

_ lo siento, pero no… ¿Cómo voy ha besarte delante de todos estos memos? No lo entenderían

Se armó el barullo cuando los demás empezaron a replicarle un tanto aludidos, a su vez, el espadachín les mandaba callar con potentes gritos.

El cura decidió intervenir pero tuvo que esperar a que el rubio con el cigarro le echara la bronca personalmente por la sandez que acababa de proferir el peliverde:

_ haber inútil marimo… si la quieres la quieres ¿no? PUES NO TE CORTES PORQUE ESTEMOS NOSOTROS

_ ¡eso! Que peores cosas habréis hecho a escondidas…- la repentina frasecita hizo que Zorro, Nami y Sanji se volvieran a una, con escepticismo, para descubrir a Luffy como propietario de aquellas palabras.

La tensión cedió. Tratándose de Luffy, no había peligro del significado del contenido de sus habladurías. Había sido un ignorante y seguía siéndolo, por lo que no valía la pena preocuparse. Probablemente no se refería a "eso" cuando lo había dicho con tanta seguridad.

Suspiraron aliviados y volvieron al tema, ignorando a su capitán.

_ haz el favor de besarla- dijo con un hilillo enfurecido de voz el cocinero

_ no voy a hacerlo- respondió con el mismo tono Zorro

_ te acabo de decir que lo hagas- repitió subiendo el tono el otro

_ Sanji, no, me niego

_ ¡QUÉ LO HAGAS, ESTÚPIDO!- sanji terminó por perder los cables y articular el alarido

_ que no…- sin embargo, el espadachín seguía manteniendo la voz queda

_ ¡QUÉ SÍ!

_ calla…

_ ¡INÚTIL NO ME ENFUREZCAS MÁS DE LO QUE ESTO!

Zorro se limitó a negar con la cabeza con los ojos cerrados.

Sanji siguió insistiendo, una y otra vez, y sus peticiones provocaban que la vena de Zorro del cuello se le hinchase. Trató de contenerse…

Hasta que saltó.

_ ¡INBÉCIL!- reinó el silencio y el peliverde aprovechó para aferrarse a los hombros de su nakama, casi tirándolo atrás- NO VES QUE ME IMPORTA UN RÁBANO… UN RÁBANO QUE ME VEAIS BESÁNDOLA. PUES AHORA ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA PORQUE YA LO SABÉIS TODOS. LO QUE ME PREOCUPA… ES…- cerró los ojos, rebuscando las palabras adecuadas e imposibles, tratando de sonar convincente al menos- ¡LO QUE ME JODE ES QUE ME VEAIS COMO PASMAROTES MIENTRAS YO OS LA ARREBATO Y SANJI¡ lo que más odio…- bajó la cabeza, incomodo- es que te haya vencido… - se hizo de nuevo el silencio sepulcral-tú… tú siempre estabas ahí para quererla, ofreciéndole sin cesar tu amor, y yo nunca hice nada por ella… y sin embargo… me ha elegido… me ha elegido a MI. Y no solo no quiero que afrontes la derrota tan pronto, sino… NO QUIERO EXIBIR A NAMI COMO UN TROFEO. Yo la quiero ¿entiendes? Pero no puedo besarla ahora, porque significaría…- se mordió el labio inferior hasta hacerse sangre. No veía la necesidad de seguir hablando. No quería continuar aquella conversación. Pero los demás exigían terminarla.

Sanji se encargó de frenarle los pies.

Le agarró con firmeza del hombro y para cuando el espadachín alzó la vista para encontrase con su mirada…

Sí, Sanji lo besó.

Fue un beso efímero, pero lento en descomponer los sentimientos que guardaba.

No era de amor… era mas bien… ¿de consuelo?

Cuando el rubio apartó sus labios de los de él, Zorro se el quedó mirando, estupefacto.

Sanji mantuvo su sonrisa… hasta que se empezó a reír descaradamente.

Y el peliverde comprendió de pronto la broma como si le hubieran tirado un cubo de agua fría por encima.

Se puso colorado, tirando a lo exagerado y a la vez que el cocinero se apartó de él, se abalanzó sobre este.

_ ¡HIJO DE PUTA! CABRÓN. ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES… Y… Y ENCIMA DELANTE DE NAMI? Maldito seas- su tono no descendía, era el espacio que los distanciaba del resto de la tripulación el que se expandía y menguaba los alaridos de Zorro, que no paraba de perseguir a Sanji intentándolo alcanzar con sus puños.

Mientras tanto, todos echaron a reír.

_ bueno, pues al final no hay beso…- concluyó Nami- ni boda…- comprendió de pronto

Unas palmaditas golpearon su espalda y la pelirroja se giró.

Era Luffy, tan sonriente y orgulloso como siempre.

_ Sanji lo tenía todo planeado- dijo- fue testigo junto a mí de lo que había dicho Zorro

FLASBACK

_ chicos…

La voz de Zorro hizo volverse a los dos allí presentes, Sanji y Luffy, que estaban recogiendo las cajas de donde habían sacado la ropa de Zorro, ahora ya vestido y sentado en un banco del camarote en el que se encontraban.

No necesitaron preguntar para que el otro continuara hablando, por lo visto, le sobraba con ser atendido.

_ chicos… no quiero casarme

_ ¿QUÉ?- los dos se le abalanzaron al unísono- PERO ¿Y TODOS LOS PREPARATIVOS? ¡ZORRO RECAPACITA¡

El aludido sonrió sin que nadie lo viera, pues estaba con la cabeza gacha.

_ ahora no voy a echarme para atrás, pero no quiero casarme…- reiteró, y tras esto, subió la cabeza para explicarse_ somos libres, chicos, no puedo estar atado a ella mediante un lazo igual de invisible como cierto, no quiero, lo siento. Por eso os pido por favor, que después de la boda, aunque nos haya dado la bendición ese cura que habéis traído a la fuerza de no sé dónde, no nos reconozcáis como casados, por que prefiero que cada uno sigamos nuestro sueño aunque estemos más unidos que antes

Mientras los dos receptores recapacitaban sobre las palabras sensibles de su frío espadachín, este se levantó y se dispuso a marcharse por la puerta que estaba abriendo.

Pero paró en seco una última vez antes de largarse para volverse, con una felicidad inmensa reflejada en su rostro.

_ ¡luego beberemos hasta hartarnos!¡eso sí que será fiesta!

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

_ así que… Zorro quiere seguir siendo libre…- comprendió Nami, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

_ ah… llora si quieres, te has vuelto una blanda…- rió Luffy

_ no voy a llorar- irrumpió la otra

_ ¿qué?¿cómo? pero si te dejo…

_ si como ha dicho Zorro esta boda no ha significado nada en nuestra vida… - se despojó del velo mientras hablaba y se empezó a desabrochar el vestido- yo…- se lo quitó del todo, y el capitán disimiló su desilusión cuando comprendió que llevaba su antigua ropa debajo del vestido- entonces, yo también continuaré siendo la misma de siempre, la misma Nami ladrona y traicionera- lanzó el ramo de flores al cielo- la misma que siempre

_ sí, mejor así- Luffy se cruzó de brazos, y sonrió

_ ey, mirad, se acerca un barco crucero, uy… menuda fiesta se está montando en cubierta…- advirtió Chopper mientras contemplaba, efectivamente, el barco que se les aproximaba

_ vaya… podríamos pedirle algo de alcohol ¿no?- inquirió Nami, preparándose los nudillos.

Se escuchó una risilla histérica y todos se giraron hacia el cura, que con los ojos salidos empezaba a correr con torpeza hacia el barco, queriendo escaparse de las garras de los piratas.

Saltó por la borda como queriendo suicidarse y Chopper pudo ver cómo emergió de las aguas y nadaba hacia el crucero.

Y todos los mugiwara se le quedaron mirando con escepticismo y sorna y una gota anime emanó de las nucas de todos ellos.

_ bueno… ¿nos unimos a la fiesta de ese barco?- sentenció Luffy

Todos de acuerdo, saltaron al mar siguiendo al cura, que al ver que los seguía, se puso a gritar como un loco.

…

A la mañana siguiente Nami se despertaría en una de las habitaciones del crucero, en brazos de Zoro, que dormitaba junto a ella, roncando suavemente. Recordaría entonces lo que había pasado la tarde anterior después de la boda: el capitán del crucero los confundió con naufragados que necesitaban ayuda, la cual se la ofrecieron hospitalariamente.

Conforme pasaba la tarde habían bebido y disfrutado de la comida y los bailes que se celebraban a bordo, aunque para ellos disimulara una fiesta de bodas.

Y ya no recordaba nada, probablemente muy tarde Zoro la hubiera llevado a su cuarto medio dormida, o habrían echo el amor una vez más… quien sabe.

Lo que más le preocupaba en ese momento era el causante de su despertar.

Había sentido un fuerte pinchazo en su barriga, y otro y otro, como si algo quisiera salir.

Alarmada, sacudió con debilidad a Zorro.

_ Zorro… ¡Zorro! – El otro se empezó a remover, molesto, por lo que la chica comenzó a sacudirle con más ímpetu- ¡despierta!- comenzó a abrir los ojos muy lentamente y bostezó sin educación- creo que voy a dar a luz…

Zorro se atragantó con algo invisible y tosió unas cuantas veces antes de mirarla con fijeza contagiándose del nerviosismo que emanaba de la pelirroja.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 3

**Pfff… pro fin, terminado. De nuevo mil perdones por ser tan lenta en escribir y para justificarme pongo la misma escusa de siempre: los estudios, que no deja de ser una verdad intocable.**

**Haber… creo que se me ha ido la olla un poco en este tercer capítulo, por lo de la boda, el beso homosexual y todo eso…**

**Explico:**

**Iba a escribir simplemente el nacimiento como tercer capítulo, pero me parecía un poco precipitado y además, quería alargar un poco la historia y como no sé que haré en un futuro…**

**En fin, pues eso. Y lo del beso no os preocupéis aquellas personas que no les gusta el yaoi, porque esta es la primera y ultima vez que lo meto en esta historia. Simplemente, si no a quedado muy claro, lo que pretendía era que para detener el beso y con ello la boda (a petición de Zoro, como se explica en el flashback, la primera vez que uso uno, por cierto) Sanji tenía que sacrificarse y detener todo el chandrío, o bueno algo así he intentado.**

**Como podréis comprobar el final esta echo un poco chapucero, por que el tiempo no es que me sobre y por supuesto, quería terminar ya el tercer cap y relajarme de tanto escribir. También creo que a veces he alternado Zoro y Zorro a la remanguillé. Culpa de las prisas.**

**Lo siento y muchas gracias a aquellos que siguen leyendo mis fics a pesar de todo.**

**Nos vemos en el capitulo cuatro¡**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ola a tods¡**

**Ya estamos llegando al porqué de esta historia… el cual ya ha sido desmantelado por algunas personas… (monii mugiwara, esa eres tu XD)**

**Asi k espero k os guste la idea, y kiero agradecer ante todo el apoyo de todas esas personas k han seguido leyendo y ilusionándome con sus reviews…**

**SIN VOSOTROS NO TENDRIA AGALLAS DE ESCRIBIR¡**

**A, por cierto y una vez mass, mis mas sinceras disculpas x tardar tanto en subir el capitulo…¬¬ **

**Ahora las culpas las tiene la semana santa, el tiempo de salir con los amigos y todas esas locuras k se pueden llegar a hacer con ellos ^^**

**CAPITULO 4 - NACIMIENTO**

_ ¡Abrid paso! ¡Abrid paso, coño! – por enésima vez, Zoro gritaba como un poseso buscando desesperadamente un hueco entre la gente que reinaba en la cubierta del crucero, pasados de copas y con las mentes en sus mundos imaginarios de la euforia.

Le era imposible atravesar a aquella multitud tan tenaz, que tapaban todas las salidas, miraba con desasosiego y desesperanza una y otra vez hacia todos lados, tratando de hallar su salvación.

Se sentía aprisionado y esclavo de impulsos de gritar, pero trataba de contenerlos, aunque el haber bebido tanto le provocaba un efecto de vulnerabilidad que hacía muy sensible a la paciencia, de todos modos, era un ser humano y el alcohol no tenía preferencias en los diferentes cuerpos que inundaba con sus efectos.

Al igual que a sus nakamas, que quién sabría decir en un momento así qué dónde se encontrarían, o como toda ese rebaño de incontrolados bebedores que no se percataban ni de la emergencia que les urgía, del mismo modo que no se enteraban de que el peliverde llevaba una muchacha jadeando y retorciéndose de dolor en sus brazos, como intentando retener algo, una fuerza insoslayable que parecía proceder de su interior… deseosa de salir.

_ Zo… Zoro…- murmuró la joven, justo antes de que una convulsión le impidiera seguir hablando y a costa de esto, evitar llegar el mensaje al aludido

_ aguanta… Nami… joder, aguanta por favor…

Se estaba estresando, mucho. Quería que todo pasara ya, en un plis plas, ¿por qué precisamente él tenía que encontrarse en semejante situación, tan comprometida como pesada? ¿Por qué ahora?

Sintió un escalofrió que le recorrió todo el cuerpo cuando las manos pálidas y frías de Nami le rozaron la piel del rostro, apelativas.

Él la miró y reflejó el sufrimiento de la chica en sus carnes, contagiándose de los espasmos.

Hizo una pausa, dispuesto a rendirse. Mantuvo el peso de Nami con un solo brazo y usó la mano libre para retirarse el sudor de la frente, roja por el alcohol y el calor. Resopló y una oleada de frío lo envolvió, lo que hizo que se encogiera sobre sí mismo, abrazando más fuerte a su pelirroja, que era incapaz de parar de gemir a causa de las estocadas que provenían de su útero.

El espadachín deslizó su cuerpo hasta optar una postura cómoda soportando ambos pesos sobre sus rodillas, de cuclillas. Bajó la cabeza, consternado, aprovechando el bullicio de la cuarentena de desconocidos que bailaban y cantaban a su alrededor y la espesura de sus cejas y cabello para que ni se le oyera, ni se le viera…

Para que nadie fuera testigo de que dos lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas, huyendo de sus ojos para desembocar en el suelo y fundirse con la bebida derramada por los borrachos.

Solo su fiel compañera se percató de lo anormal de la situación. Con sus últimas fuerzas y sobrecogida por el dolor, arqueó su cuerpo, en un intento inútil de incorporarse sobre los brazos del peliverde, que había cerrado fuertemente los ojos, con la cabeza hundida en sus rodillas.

_ Zoro… ¿estás…?- levantó la mano y la dirigió directamente a la cabellera verde de su amante, pero el contacto nunca llegó a producirse, pues el muchacho empezó a hablar con su rota voz.

_ perdóname, Nami… perdóname… yo no… quería verte así…

Eso respondió a las sospechas de la pelirroja, lo que la destrozó pro dentro: se estaba dando cuenta de lo mucho que le afectaba su situación a Zoro… el espadachín solo había llorado anteriormente en su lucha contra Mihawk, tras perderla, prometiendo así que no volvería perder…

En aquel momento las lágrimas habían volado de sus ojos por una causa noble. En cambio, aquella escena se quedaba superflua, no merecía esa llorera tonta.

A Nami los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, agua de culpabilidad, pero reunió la fuerza suficiente para retenerlas.

De esa manera, no ayudaría a Zoro… al tipo más duro que había conocido en miserable vida, y al que se le había ablandado el corazón al estar con ella, eso era mucho pedir, y resultaba ser una prueba más de los profundos sentimientos que ambos tenían, de aquellos amorosos lazos que los unían…

Eso era amor, permitirte cambiar por la persona a la que amas, y que ese afecto superara en prioridad a los sueños que les habían llevado a dejar atrás la importancia de su vida…

El amor… superaba la vida…

Pero aun así ¿acaso no dejaban de ser Nami y Zoro Ronoa?

Sin aguantarlo más, el puño de la chica atizó la nuca del espadachín, que reaccionó levantando la cabeza con incredulidad, pero con los ojos todavía húmedos y sorprendidos.

Y la pelirroja no hizo otra cosa más que sonreír, pero no con ternura, más bien con la típica amenazadora y sarcástica risilla de un demonio.

La sonrisa de Nami.

Al principio, la perplejidad o cesaba del rostro del peliverde, pero la realidad le chocó con tanta ímpetu, que le hizo devolverle el gesto, mostrando en media boca sus brillantes dientes.

Y se irguió con brusquedad, con ella firmemente sujeta, que al ascender repentinamente, sintió nauseas, las cuales la obligaron a cerrar los ojos para amortiguar el mareo.

Previno la mirada de preocupación de Zoro abriendo únicamente un ojo y sonriendo con intencionalidad, lo que tranquilizó suficientemente al chico.

Desvió su atención hacia el muro de gente que los aislaba por todos lados, y, centrándose en un punto fijo, esperó.

Y ante una orden imperceptible para el concepto humano, se abalanzó hacia la multitud, y sin miramientos y a empujones, las apartó sin piedad. De todos modos, iban bebidos y reían en vez de llorar y quejarse del dolor que les producía la fuerza despiadada del espadachín.

Y por fin, asaltada toda la tripulación, Zoro halló un hueco que le condujo de bruces a la libertad.

Mientras corría por la cubierta con el paso libre de personas, una siniestra sonrisa se esbozó en sus labios.

Había sido mucho más sencillo de lo que nunca había imaginado… pero en el fondo, lo había hecho a su manera, a la manera de Ronoa.

Ahora, los segundos anteriores se evocaban en su mente como un arrepentimiento. Era vergonzoso que Nami tuviera que haberle recordado como era él, y cómo había sido siempre…

Y por un momento, ella también había cambiado, por él…

Mientras corría buscando desesperadamente la enfermería (ese condenado crucero tendría que tenerla, en algún sitio) por los pasillos de la embarcación, recordó que legalmente todavía no estaban "unidos" pues la boda del día anterior había terminado con un…

Hizo un mohín al recordar tan bochornosa escena, en el momento en que sus labios, que solo eran prestos a Nami y, solo a ella… se habían cruzado con el amargo sabor a tabaco de los de Sanji, su peor enemigo…

Y de nuevo, como en el momento del acontecimiento, le entraron arcadas…

Nunca antes le había repugnado tanto la idea de besar a un chico… bueno, es que en realidad, no se lo había planteado… respetaba a todo el mundo (a excepción de aquellos insulsos borrachines a los que no había tenido más remedio de volar por los aires)y eso incluía a los homosexuales… pero por dios, ¡él no era uno de ellos! ¡¿por qué ese estúpido cocinero tendría que haber intervenido? Vale que había sido una petición suya, lo de firmar la unión, ¡pero no había razón para llegar a esos extremos!

Y de repente, le inundó una sensación de calidez y orgullo…

Eran buenos compañeros, fantásticos.

Estaba empezando a comprender el sacrificio de Sanji por él, y lo que este estaba sufriendo al ver perdida su insistente batalla por Nami…

Por Nami…

Se dio de bruces contra la realidad… ¿por qué esos delirios justo ahora? En semejante situación…

Aceleró el ritmo, tanto como sus piernas fueron capaces…

Hasta que se percató de que estaba totalmente perdido…

Y lo había estado desde el principio… comprendió de pronto. De hecho, nada más haber dejado atrás a la peña, se había colado por un sinfín de pasillos de destino cayendo en el misterio…

¿Cuántas esquinas había doblado ya? ¿Cuántos corredores había atravesado sin conciencia?

Paró en seco, haciendo emanar humillo de sus talones a causa del brusco freno. Se quedó mirando a todos lados, nada, todo el ambiente lo componían un techo blanco, dos paredes paralelas de igual color que se prologaban junto al color madera del suelo hacia la oscuridad indescifrable.

De nuevo, se sintió perdido, y ahora encima, inútil.

…

El silencio invadió la estancia, solo quebrado por los cada vez más cortos y audibles jadeos de Nami. Se la quedó mirando, ahí, yaciendo impasible en sus brazos, acurrucada en sus miembros tratando de aguantar el dolor, dando tiempo…

Un tiempo que se estaba eternizando demasiado…

La rabia encontró al peliverde y lo impregnó con su aroma… apretó los dientes hasta hacerlos crujir y su tez se tiñó de sombría…

_¿Chopper… dónde demonios estás…?_ Fue su único pensamiento certero en aquella sopa de idioteces en la que se estaba convirtiendo su mente.

Volvió a mirar a Nami, cuyo rostro daba indicios de ponerse morado a falta de circulación, y devolvió la vista al horizonte que conmovía con su oscuridad, de nuevo, a la pelirroja, cada vez más sofocada…

Volvió a apretar los dientes hasta desgastarlos con el brío.

El tiempo se le escapaba como un hilo humeante…

Y no parecía dispuesto a seguir que sucediera aquello.

_ ¡CHOOPPEEEEEEEERRR! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, MAPACHE ESTÚPIDO?- profirió semejante alarido aun con la esperanza muerta, justo antes de que una pesada manaza se posara sobre su hombro izquierdo, volviéndolo hacia él.

Zoro y un vigilante del barco que cumplía las horas de guardia por los camarotes a aquellas horas de la madrugada se cruzaron las caras, contemplándose el uno al otro con desasosiego y con la alarma de alerta dando indicios de dispararse.

El recién llegado, todavía sin dejar de apresar al peliverde fue el primero en dejar de sostener la mirada a este, desviando su atención a la mujer que llevaba en brazos.

Zoro vio en aquel rostro instantáneamente teñido de preocupación y compasión un rayo de salvación.

_ ayúdeme, por favor…- le suplicó, borrando toda máscara de tipo duro

…

_ busquen al médico Chopper, por favor- tras decir esto, el vigilante hizo un gesto en señal de despedida a su receptor, que asintió de la misma manera y se dispuso a largarse.

Cuando se encontró solo, abrió la puerta de la enfermería y penetró en su interior sin aviso previo, cerrando la obertura tras de sí. Allí, sentado en una silla, pegado a la camilla donde yacía la mujer pelirroja, se encontraba el joven del pelo curiosamente verde.

Este le dirigió una mirada prudente y amenazadora, y no se la apartó mientras el aludido se aproximaba a ellos, con la mirada serena, tratando de encubrir la incomodidad de ser observado por esa fiera mirada.

_ no entiendo por qué no quiere usted que nuestro muy bien instruido doctor lleve a cabo el parto.

Como toda respuesta, Zoro en un gesto evasivo, estrechó la mano de Nami, que permanecía un tanto más calmada tendida sobre la cama.

_ resiste un poco más, solo un poco más, joder, que ya viene Chopper…

_ oiga… ¿de veras cree que tenemos a un… reno que habla… abordo?

Zoro se volvió de nuevo hacia él, esta vez con una sonrisa socarrona.

_ Pues claro que sí

El vigilante suspiró, era la primera vez que veía una chispa de felicidad en ese joven.

De repente, se escucharon unos gritos provenientes de afuera, de distintas boces, los cuales se convirtieron en el punto de mira de los dos hombres (incluso la mujer hizo ademán de volverse, pero estaba demasiado exhausta y pendiente de no "escupir" nada).

Al instante, la puerta se abrió con brusquedad y la muchedumbre cayó al suelo.

Demasiada gente. Zoro reconoció a su tripulación al completo.

_ ehm… solo quería a Chopper

El guardia encargado de llevar a cabo la orden del vigilante desenterró su cabeza entre la masa de cuerpos y miembros que se ceñían sobre él.

_ perdóneme… no pretendía traerlos a todos, pero no me dejaron elección ¡no se dejaban abandonar allí!- se disculpaba con nerviosismo, como si alguien le estuviera achacando la culpa

_ Chopper, esto es una emergencia- gritó Zoro mientras rescataba a su amigo de la montaña de gente en la que se encontraba atrapado, haciendo caso omiso a los aspavientos del guardia (que se hallaba en la base de la columna, soportando el peso de tres veinteañeros, una mujer cuyos miembros abultaban el doble que ella, un robot gigantón y un esqueleto viviente).

Gracias a las ayudas prestadas por su nakama, el renito logró ponerse en pie, y seguidamente, corrió hacia la camilla.

_ ¿qué le pasa?¿qué tiene?...- lloriqueaba con nerviosismo sin saber hacia dónde mirar, como queriendo pedir ayuda

Zoro le estrujó la cara con ambas manos y se la sostuvo arrimándola hacia la parte íntima de Nami, lo que le hizo ponerse colorado. Pero el peliverde no se inmutó, tenía que recordarle que él era el doctor y que la navegante se había estado rehuyendo a parir hasta que llegaran ellos, por intimidad…

_ ¡No acoses a Nami, cerdo asqueroso!- saltó Sanji, llevándose por delante con su patada al animal

_ ¡estúpido cocinero, no empeores las cosas!

Y como de costumbre, se desató una ilógica e imprudente batalla entre el espadachín y el rubio, que no daba indicios de terminar.

_ ¡ustedes dos, no se pongan a pelear, esto es una emergencia!- intervino el vigilante, con la valía necesaria como para interponerse entre ambos luchadores, ignorando el peligro que corría.

Como el resto de la banda había predicho, el pobre hombre acabó untado en moratones y chichones.

Mientras contemplaban la escena con gracia Luffy y los demás, Chopper se puso manos a la obra con la paciente. Lo primero, estrechó sus manos con las de ella, descubriendo que estaban más frías que nunca.

_ muy bien, allá vamos Nami, nunca he llevado un parto,-lágrimas de arrepentimiento corrieron por sus mejillas- pero eres la navegante de nuestro barco así que lo haré por ti, y por…

Un tajo de espada le hizo sangrar, lo suficientemente rápido como para que le diera tiempo a reaccionar.

_ ¡déjate de sermones, y empieza ya, Chopeer!- le gruñó Zoro, perdiendo los cables (evidentemente, el causante de la herida en la cabeza del reno)

_ vale, vale…- gimoteó el aludido, con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque esta vez por causas más razonables

Se concentró en la entrepierna de la chica, y se puso colorado como un tomate. No se percató de que la cabeza de ella se volvía con dificultad hacia él. Cuando lo tuvo a su alcance, la chica sonrió con voz queda:

_ Chopper, sé que puedes hacerlo… confío en ti…- solo fueron necesarias esas palabras para dar ánimos al doctor y hacerle perder toda inseguridad sobre la situación

Chocó con gran ímpetu sus pezuñas, articulando un firme grito de advertencia.

…

Minutos más tarde, Chopper abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, donde se encontró con su tripulación durmiendo de malas maneras, buscando huecos y calor entre los unos y otros.

Se centró sobre todo en Zoro (apoyado sobre sus catanas y respaldado en la pared, un tanto alejado del resto de la tripulación) quien abrió un ojo nada más sentir la presencia del reno. Se levantó con brusquedad.

_ ¿y bien?- inquirió con nerviosismo.

Chopper rio con alivio, como toda respuesta.

Zoro no esperó a que parara para darle una señal para entrar en la habitación a ver a Nami.

Se le quedó una cara de estupefacción grabada en el resto.

Ante él, se alzaba una Nami nunca antes vista tan desmejorada, sentada sobre la camilla, pero con toda la fuente de su felicidad a sus brazos, envuelta en una manta.

La pelirroja le invitó a acercarse, sonriendo con cansancio.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del peliverde, cuyos primeros pasos fueron indecisos y ralentizados, terminando en unos más firmes y ansiosos de alcanzar la camilla.

Antes de mirar a la criatura recién nacida, abrazó con fuerza a su pelirroja, con cierto estupor, y con la corazonada de que algo no estaba yendo bien.

Un poco más tranquilo (el calor de Nami lo reconfortaba en cualquier pésima situación) tuvo agallas a mirar al bebé.

No pudo reprimir el impulso de soltar una carcajada.

_ cielos… es horrible…

Aquello prolongó la sonrisa de Nami.

_ así son los bebés al nacer, se nota que nunca has visto uno ¿verdad?

_ pero tan arrugadito… nunca me lo habría imaginado así…

A pesar de los despectivos, la pelirroja se bastó de escrutar el rostro del espadachín para descubrir la satisfacción y el asombro brillando en él.

_ ¿quieres cogerla?

_ ¿qué? ¿yo?¿cómo que cogerla?-

_ es chica tonto- le respondió la chica encarándole el bebé a los brazos del otro, con la seguridad de que por mucho que se negara, no lo iba a dejar caer.

Una vez lo tuvo en sus brazos, Zoro se sintió impregnado de un nuevo sentimiento nunca antes sentido, el cual no consiguió descifrar con certeza.

Era una sensación tan extraña el tener a tu propia hija en brazos…

Con cierta vacilación, sostuvo al bulto con un solo brazo para retirarle con expectación las sábanas que cubrían su redondita cara…

Tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados… como si sus párpados estuvieran tan pegados que fuera imposible separarlos…

Pero se abrieron para él.

Dos luceros despiertos y castaños se encontraron con su mirada, el hombre se vio reflejado en sus dos pupilas tan profundamente negras… que ocultaba n el mismísimo abismo del océano…

_ es bellísima…- logró decir al fin, prendido en su mirada, luego, como queriendo rehuir de un encantamiento, devolvió el peso a su mujer.

_ lo sé… - aseguró Nami al tenerla de nuevo tan cerca de su cuerpo- pero no tiene pelo todavía…- con una amplia sonrisa, miró a Zoro de nuevo- ¿de qué color será? ¿verde o naranja?

_ una peliverde a bordo… no suena del todo mal… casi me parece mejor que otra pelirroja…- se aproximó peligrosamente a Nami, con las intenciones descritas en sus labios-solo quiero a una pelirroja en este barco, porque eres única, Nami…

Y sus labios se enredaron con los de ella, acto seguido a que ella susurrara ya dejándose llevar con un entonces aparecería la versión chica de Zoro Ronoa….

Se fundieron en uno solo, atados por aquel apasionado beso que servía de premio a todo el suplicio sufrido hasta haber traído a la criatura a la vida.

Desde aquel entonces, ya se estaban prometiendo seguir viviendo sus aventuras, siempre juntos, y con un nuevo sueño… criar a su primera hija, con una fidelidad y una lealtad aprendida en aquellos años que llevaban juntos… aprendería también a ser una pirata… desde pequeña, que cuando cumpliera cierta edad, ya se haría independiente para perseguir su propio sueño…

Un espasmo, un simple espasmo, fue el primer síntoma de que su futuro juntos corría un grave peligro.

Nami lo sintió enseguida, provenía de su interior, de lo más hondo de su corazón… le produjo dolor, pero no quiso alertar a Zoro, ensimismado en el beso.

La segunda sacudida fue demasiado potente, y llegó hasta la boca del chico, quien advirtió que algo no iba del todo bien.

Separó sus labios de los de ella con nerviosismo y la miró con fijeza a los ojos, buscando una explicación a aquel espasmo. Como no la halló, decidió preguntar con las palabras.

_ ¿qué sucede, Nami…?

_ Zoro… me duele… aquí…- la chica quiso posar su mano sobre la zona susodicha, pero el peso de su hija se lo impidió, además del ardor que poseía su garganta.

Solo pudo toser.

Lo que preocupó todavía más a Zoro, quien confuso, trató de encontrar un remedio.

Nami le tendió con sus últimas fuerzas la niña, y este la acogió en sus brazos con excitación, sin apartar la vista de su pelirroja.

_ Zoro… tenías ra…razón… no… deberíamos… de habe…haberlo hecho después de que… - tragó saliva- de estar embara…emba…

_ ¿embarazada? ¿Nami, qué me quieres decir con eso?

Después de eso todo pasó muy rápido. Zoro fue testigo de como la muerte se llevaba consigo la vida de su querida chica, y en aquella situación, las espadas ni la lucha podían hacerle frente, ni siquiera eran capaces de retardar el destino.

Y eso era lo más duro, el que solo se pudiera contemplar…

_Nami murió esa misma noche, a causa de un fallo que surtió efecto segundos después del parto (cuando realmente se tendrían que haber acontecido), donde, para que su hija no muriera con ella, la madre había conseguido retardar dichos efectos, de igual manera que había retardar el momento del parto…_

Rendido, Zoro calló al suelo.

Ya no era necesario avisar a ningún médico.

A ninguno de sus nakamas.

Ya nadie podía volver atrás.

Él, y solo él, había sido testigo de la muerte de la única pelirroja de la tripulación…

… o quizás…

Hundido en la desesperación, y sin cordura para llorar ni reaccionar de otra manera, el peliverde observó a la niña que permanecía dormitando en sus brazos, cubiertas en sus sábanas.

Las apartó con nerviosismo.

Solo por curiosidad…

Deseaba que no fuera así…

Que la información que le había proporcionado segundos antes su mujer siguiera siendo segura y cierta…

Escudriñó entre las sábanas, hasta destapar por completo a su hija, para verle la cabeza…

Se arrimó para ver mejor, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Y sintió como la rabia lo consumía por dentro, mezclada con las ganas de gritar y llorar desesperadamente.

Necesitaba desahogarse…

Dejó a la criatura en el suelo con calma, aunque lo que más deseara era estamparla contra la pared.

Las sacudidas se apoderaron de su cuerpo.

Y gritó, sin poder aguantarlo más.

No se lo podía creer.

Ni lo de Nami, ni lo que acababa de ver…

No había nacido calva…

Siguió gritando, esta vez, acompañando su lamento de una llorera incontrolable, la cual despertó a sus nakamas, que aturdidos, entraron con brusquedad, encabezados por Chopper, para ver qué pasaba…

Se encontraron a su compañero tendido en el suelo, envuelto en convulsiones, a Nami tirada sobre la cama, todavía más pálida que antes… y a un bebé entre los dos, con su cuerpo descubierto a la luz de las bombillas…

De su cabeza asomaban unos cortos pero visibles pelitos de color naranja.

Zoro tendría que vivir con la amargura y el rencor de ver a una nueva y "única" pelirroja en el barco.

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 4

**Pfff…. Bueno, k os a parecido?¿ un tanto precipitado en mi opinión, peo lo siento, esk lo de escribir tragedias no es lo mismo… además no sabia mui bien komo justificar las causas de la muerte de nami y las complicaciones en el parto, asi k entre dejarlo en el aire o no, he pensado poner k "no era recomendable volver a hacer el amor después de un embarazo…"**

**Pfff… es terribe lo se, lo siento…. -.-**

**Dejar reviewsss plisss y si aun kon todo seguís animados y seguís leyendo, os lo agradeceré hasta la saciedad¡**


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5 – EL NOMBRE

Zoro se quedó mirando con fijeza las dos pupilas azabaches camufladas en esos dos luceros castaños, extrayendo de ellos toda la melancolía…

Y con ella, el rencor.

Segundo arrebato.

En un rápido movimiento cargado de toda la ira contenida, el peliverde alzó con una sola mano el bulto envuelto en sábanas que sostenía entre sus brazos, con la intención descrita en sus ojos. Fijó su objetivo con ellos, directo a la pared picada y oscura.

Pero alguien lo detuvo agarrándolo por el brazo con firmeza antes de que cometiera la atrocidad irreparable.

_ Zoro… haz el favor de calmarte… - dijo una tranquilizadora voz.

El aludido se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas, abatido y controlando su fuerte respiración, tratando de obedecer.

Su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el que le sujetaba de la muñeca lo liberó, pero acuclillándose a su lado para verle los ojos, acción ante la que el espadachín no pudo rehuir.

_ Zoro…- dijo Chopper, transformado en lo que más se parecía a un humano

Silencio. El renito suspiró.

_ vamos, déjala donde estaba- el peliverde intentó hacer lo que le decía, devolviendo a su "hija" al lugar que ocupaba antes, entre sus brazos- venga, ahora… abrázala

Zoro solo pudo fruncir el ceño, sin mover ningún otro músculo.

_ ¡Zoro, tu puedes!- gritó Luffy, de pie a unos pasos de él, junto al resto de la tripulación, que contemplaban anonadados la escena.

Los mismos que se encargaron de taparle la boca, todos a una, hasta que llegó el momento en que no entraban más manos en su cara.

El capitán asintió, en señal de comprensión, y, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo, retrocedió unos pasos y se dedicó a solo mirar, al igual que el resto.

Estaban sometiendo al espadachín del barco a una sesión de psicología, con Chopper como doctor. Era la primera vez que ejercía como tal en aquel tipo de casos, así que también le serviría para mejorar y superarse a sí mismo.

Pero el que realmente tenía que sobreponerse era Zoro Ronoa, para olvidar lo sucedido… y así poder dejar de tenerle tanto rencor a su hija recién nacida, a la que no soportaba ni mirar a los ojos cuando estaban abiertos.

Pero nadie lo culpaba, aquella humilde criatura había sido la causa de la muerte de Nami, en otras palabras, su asesina, y eso el peliverde era algo que no era capaz de soportar…

Y mucho menos cuando esos dos ojitos inquisitivos, herencia que había sido otorgada por su madre, se abrían ante él y le atormentaban en cada fibra de su memoria…

Pero también había que mencionar lo bueno… y en aquel caso, Zoro había mejorado mucho.

Habían pasado a penas dos semanas desde el incidente tan imprudente de mencionar, y tan dañino a los oídos de todos, desde entonces, el peliverde había conseguido coger a su hija en brazos y mirarla a la cara…

Pero en aquella ocasión, la pequeña había abierto los ojos…

Y Zoro no había logrado contenerse. Se había apresurado a lanzarla contra la pared y acabar con el suplicio que le atormentaba día y niche sin descanso…

Pero Chopper se lo había impedido, como psicólogo en el que se había convertido, tenía la responsabilidad de no dejar que ni a él ni a la pequeña le sucediera nada malo.

El silencio había retornado a la sala cuadrada y limpia de muebles desde la actuación de Luffy.

Ahora todos volvían a posar sus inquisitivas miradas en el espadachín, que se había quedado paralizado ante la orden del reno.

_ abrázala…- le repitió este, más suave, pero incrementando su claridad.

El espadachín siguió sin moverse, sus ojos parecían idos mientras miraban la carita redonda de su hija.

Esos ojos marrones… curiosos…

Y entonces, le sonrieron. Su carita entero se torció a un gesto más simpático.

Lo había reconocido, a su progenitor…

Ese quedaría en la memoria de todos los allí presentes como el primer enlace que establecerían padre e hija…

Sin embargo, no era del todo correspondido.

Zoro dejó los ojos en blanco unos instantes ante la reacción de la niña al mirarlo, y el dolor le recorrió con más fuerza, más intenso.

Y le devolvieron la esencia de Nami, la esencia muerta de su chica. Del otro elemento que sostendría la felicidad de los tres si no hubiera desparecido…

Imágenes difusas se le aparecieron como un remolino devastador ante su mente, sin dejarle pensar en ninguna otra cosa… sin dejarle escapar.

Aquellos momentos que habían compartido juntos, aquellas noches que habían pasado en secreto, lo recordó absolutamente TODO. Desde que apareció ante él y Luffy y este último decidió aceptarla como nakama, desde aquella primera vez que se había sentido atrapado ante su belleza física, hasta aquellos últimos días de momentos íntimos en los que no solo se había enamorado de ella físicamente, sino que también se había quedado prendado ante su forma deliciosa e impulsiva de ser, tan tentadora… tan sensual…

Pero esos recuerdos… eran compartidos, y sin embargo, ya no constaban de "la otra" versión, la cual era indudablemente necesaria para completar la memoria.

Zoro sacudió la cabeza, con la intención de que el aire cortara el avance de sus lágrimas que empezaban a derramarse de sus ojos.

Quería huir de ese pensamiento, quería dejarlo…

QUERÍA DEJAR CAER EN EL OLVIDO CUALQUIER RECUERDO DE NAMI.

De su cabello pelirrojo, de su perturbadora mirada, de esa sonrisa… de sus ojos castaños que brillaban áureamente al ser encontrados por el sol.

De todo ella.

Necesitaba expulsarla. Fuera de él. No la quería más. No podía soportar el peso de llevarla en su memoria. No podía. Se veía incapaz. No quería seguir siendo atormentado por el suplicio…

Y solo había una manera de dejarla atrás.

Sin que nadie le pudiera leer las intenciones, Zoro se levantó repentinamente de la silla y tirando hacia atrás a Chopper que quedaba aturdido ante el impacto contra el suelo, agarró con fuerza a la bebé, arañando su piel de porcelana, haciéndola llorar, queriendo compartir con ella su dolor… su sacrilegio…

Solo existía una manera de borrar a Nami de su mente… pero mientras su descendiente siguiera existiendo sería imposible conseguirlo.

Adivinando ahora sí sus propósitos, toda la tripulación se le abalanzaron alarmados. Mientras unos le agarraban por la espalada, otros trataban de separar sus uñas de la carne del bebé, que empezaba a ruborizarse a causa del dolor, y otros estiraban de la criatura tratando de alejarla del alcance de su padre.

Un gran estrépito indicó que por fin los habían soltado.

Zoro cayó hacia atrás, derrumbándose sobre Sanji, quien trató de sostenerlo e inmovilizar sus constantes sacudidas, y a su vez, el resto de los Mugiwara se desplomaban sobre el suelo unos sobre otros, quedando Luffy arriba con el "premio" bien aferrado a sus manos.

El moreno miró a la pequeña, comprobando que no hubiera salido lastimada. Abrió los ojos como platos.

Heridas se cernían sobre su piel pálida, construyendo moratones escarlatas y sombras carmesíes que sangraban en sus puntos más profundos. Pese a todo, la niña no lloraba, lo que al capitán le sorprendió bastante y para asegurarse, le miró a la cara.

Se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, como queriendo resignarse a llorar. Cerraba con furia los ojos, de los que asomaban lágrimas a punto de caer.

El corazón de Luffy dio un vuelco antela situación.

Mientras tanto, Chopper, que acababa de despertar de su ausencia, se llevaba a un alocado Zoro, que se negaba a salir por la puerta, forcejeándose de Franky que lo tenía bien asilado por las muñecas como si fuera un detenido.

Soltando y dejando escapar su ira y sufrimiento a través de palabras malsonadas y maldiciones, ahogó su voz en un grito seco que hizo temblar las paredes y estremecerse a sus nakamas.

Y mientras se retorcía por los pasillos, mientras quebraba su voz ronca, se lo llevaron a su camarote Franky y Chopper.

Los demás, tras el portazo que dio la puerta al cerrarse, se quedaron en silencio hasta que los gritos y golpes que se oían al otro lado se hicieron inaudibles, señal de que ya estaban los suficientemente alejados de la sala.

Luffy fue el primero en hablar, levantándose con la cría en brazos.

_ al final no le ha puesto un nombre- dijo un tanto afligido, sin esperar ser escuchado

_ sí- asintió Sanji, mientras sorbía de su cigarro- hoy se supone que tenía la suficiente fuerza de voluntad como para ponerle un nombre…

Nico Robin suspiró ante el apenado ambiente.

_ pero nadie contaba con que abriera los ojos… eso ha debido de ser demasiado duro para él… volverse a encontrar con… esa mirada- consiguió decir, antes de que una oleada de melancolía se le contagiara

Ni Ussop ni Brook añadieron nada, ante la innecesidad de seguir más allá.

_ Roji…- dijo Luffy para animar un poco el ambiente, conteniendo las lágrimas- Roji…- repitió esta vez más alto, alzando al cielo a la niña- la llamaremos Roji hasta que Zoro decida lo contrario

Era la decisión del capitán, y la esperanza que todavía emanaba de él y las pocas ganas de discutir hicieron que todos afirmaran a su proposición.

_ Roji Rorona… no está nada mal- asintió Sanji, que fue el último en hablar antes de que la niña dejara de hacer sangrar sus labios ante sus mordeduras continuas para mantenerlos cerrados y que rompiera a llorar.

Ya no tenía a nadie a quien ocultar sus lágrimas.

Continuará…

**Un poco trágico ¿no? Y corto también XD, bueno, de aquí en adelante los capítulos van a tener esta extensión así que…**

**Espero que os guste y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo¡**

**Reviews plissss, que no cuesta nada **


End file.
